User talk:EmmettsLittleAngel
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Reasons you shouldn't be on "team Edward" or "team Jacob" page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- LuckyTimothy (Talk) 20:44, September 5, 2010 Warning: Replacing items in list LuckyTimothy 21:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I warned you about removing items from list. Even after you did again, I undid your edit. But doing it again after that was the last straw. You are banned for one day. When your ban is up please don't remove items again or you may be banned again for a longer period of time. LuckyTimothy 21:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Eclipse film badge The Eclipse film page was locked by an admin because of rampant editing and vandalism. It's locked to new users -- I'm not sure when you aren't considered a new user. Eclipse_book_to_movie_differences or Eclipse_movie_quotes are pages editable to anybody. You see the left hand menu with Eclipse movie? Any pages that have been categorized as "Eclipse Film" and are edited count towards the Eclipse film edit badge. So you can edit those correctly -- be careful with Eclipse book to move differences, though. Let me know if you have any more questions. :) LuckyTimothy 03:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Awesome pic Thanks for the little addition to my list :-) I'm having a lot of fun with it. Gil 04:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Heyy!! :) How are you?? Just wanted to know if you like to be my friend? ♥CullenLoverForever17 ☆ user ♥ talk] 00:31, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Ten Reasons Bella Is The Best This is not the place for Bella haters. If you dislike her so much, go there, or at least there. Besides, I often wonder why so many people hate her. What evil has she done to you, guys and girls? EmmettsLittleAngel says: I don't hate Bella because she's done something bad to me... I hate her because she is a badly created character. Her personality is a zero. And there are other Bella Haters on here. Don't tell me to go away because I voiced my opinions. I am entitled to my opinions! There are Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Jacob, Catherine Hardwicke, even ESME bashers on this sight. Yet, I don't see you yelling at them. I will NOT leave this sight, and I will continue to hate up on Bella WHENEVER I like. Put that in your juice box and SUCK IT! * Then put your opinion in that list. This one lists Bella's positive qualities, not negative ones. --Fo01 08:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) * How will anyone know how I feel if Bella Lovers (ew) never go on there? -- EmmettsLittleAngel Userpage change If you would like I could change on your Userpage, Pages That you Have Made to: * ... Theme songs for Bella Swan * ... Theme songs for Edward Cullen * ... Theme songs for Rosalie and Emmett * ... Theme songs for Alice and Jasper * I Wish I Was Attending Forks High School * Top Ten Twilight Stereotypes * .... Mistakes that Catherine Hardwicke made while directing Twilight * Why the Team Edward/Team Jacob war is stupid. * ... Reasons that Nessie should be CGI in the movie * Top Ten Signs that you Might Have Edward-Cullen-Syndrome * Top Ten Reasons Why We Love Mike Newton * 10 Ways Twilight is Like a Drug I think it is more beautiful then the long URLs. Just tell me: 17:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :THANK YOU! that looks so much Better! How do I do that? -- EmmettsLittleAngel ::add * ... Theme songs for Bella Swan * ... Theme songs for Edward Cullen * ... Theme songs for Rosalie and Emmett * ... Theme songs for Alice and Jasper * I Wish I Was Attending Forks High School * Top Ten Twilight Stereotypes * .... Mistakes that Catherine Hardwicke made while directing Twilight * Why the Team Edward/Team Jacob war is stupid. * ... Reasons that Nessie should be CGI in the movie * Top Ten Signs that you Might Have Edward-Cullen-Syndrome * Top Ten Reasons Why We Love Mike Newton * 10 Ways Twilight is Like a Drug ::If you want, I can add it for you just tell me. ::I normally follow User- and their Talkpages, but next time I would be pleased if you could tell me on User talk:JoKalliauer, that I notice faster. :: 18:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Problem report I randomly found this Problem report log on here today -- didn't know it existed. And then I saw your report of the vandalism on Top Ten Reasons Jaocb should be with Nessie. I fixed it and blocked the user. But the reason I'm leaving a message on your talk page is that if something like that happens and we don't catch it -- which is possible with the amount of edits on here -- just leave me a message and I'll fix it. LuckyTimothy 20:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Thank you for fixing it. It makes me mad when people do that to lists (i have learned my lesson!) -- EmmettsLittleAngel OH MY GOSH! We have almost EXACTLY the same opinions on the Twilight Saga! Like, one in a million chance of that! I would love to talk to you, when you've got the chance, that is. That's crazy! -- EmmettsLittleAngel Yeah, I know! Most people don't pay much attention to the minor characters. Sorry I forgot the signature last time, I wasin a hurry! Puddinginthesky 10:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky